


Sweet Yearning

by therestlessbrook



Series: sweet [5]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therestlessbrook/pseuds/therestlessbrook
Summary: Venom likes to take their time with you.





	Sweet Yearning

The thing you love most about Venom is their patience.

You never would have thought them truly patient before you got to know them—Venom has a tendency to want things now, to take the most direct path, and when Eddie denies them chocolate in favor of salads, to throw bags of lettuce out of a window.

But when it comes to sex, Venom has the patience of a predator. They wait and they remain still and—

Fuck, you can’t even think of another metaphor because a whimper rises through your throat.

You’re lying on the bed, arms above your head. A tendril has wrapped around your wrists, gently but firmly securing you in place. Your legs are spread obscenely wide, hips tilted upward, as Venom plays with you. That’s how you think of it—because they’re not fucking you, not really. They’re _toying_ with you.

A thin tendril is inside of your cunt, sliding in and out, crooked so that every movement rubs up against your g-spot. It’s delicious and maddening because the pressure is enough to wind you up, but not enough to make you come. Another tendril rests just above your clit, never quite touching but close enough that you can almost feel the ghost of a touch.

You make a pleading sound, and Venom nudges your jaw, tilting your head upward. They are smiling, pleased with themselves as you writhe beneath them. “Good?” they purr.

“Vee,” you gasp. “Please.”

“You beg so nicely, sweetling.” Their tongue darts into your mouth, slides against your own, then withdraws. “We love you like this.”

You close your eyes, straining toward them. They move a little deeper within you, thrusting as your hips jerk. It’s good, but it’s not enough.

“You’re soaking the sheets,” they say. “Look at you—all helpless and wanting. Others would run in fear if they saw us, but you _want_ us.”

The first time you met Venom, you were ready to use a fire axe on them—but now with your cunt clenching around them and your mind fogged with pleasure, you can barely speak.

“Our brave sweetling,” Venom rumbles, and that tendril thickens, stretching you deliciously. A gasp catches in your throat. You twist against the restraints, and although there’s enough give not to hurt you, moving is still an impossibility. “Tell us what you want.”

“Please.” The word slips out. “Vee, I need—you.”

They prowl up and over you. That tendril undulates within your cunt, and your head falls back, a helpless moan on your lip.

“Tell us how.” Venom leans down, their tongue slipping around your breast. They graze your nipple and you make another greedy sound. Venom has reduced you to this: aching desire and need, and they seem to revel in your reactions. “How do you want us?” Their teeth graze your belly.

“Don’t care,” you pant.

Their tongue glides between your legs, tasting your clit. It feels like a lightning strike: your whole body tenses, electricity jumping from every nerve in your groin, up through your stomach.

“We love the way you taste,” Venom says, and their teeth nip at your thigh. It’s not enough to break the skin, but there will be a mark tomorrow. “The noises you make.” The tip of their tongue curls around your clit, and circling around and around, and your back arches, your eyes fluttering closed. You cannot move, you cannot speak—all you can do is lie here and accept the pleasure they give you. It’s overwhelming in the best way, and you can feel yourself ascending higher and higher, hips rolling as Venom moves within you. So close, you’re so close—

Venom lifts away and you cry out at the loss. “So sweet,” they say, large hands splaying out across your thighs. “But even sweeter when you wait.”

You open your eyes. “Please. God, Vee. I can’t—I need to—”

“Not yet,” they purr, and that tendril slips out of you. You feel abruptly hollow and bereft of them, and a tremble runs through you. You’re so vulnerable, utterly at their mercy, and you whimper, just a little. It’s a small sound, needy and thin, and then Venom is there, nuzzling your cheek, a rumble in their chest.

“It’s all right, sweetling,” they say. “We’ve got you.” They lift you from the bed, and carefully pull you against them. Their cock juts toward you and the sight makes your mouth go a little dry. They’re beautiful—pearlescent streaks in their inky dark skin, all sleek strength and predatory instincts.

They arrange you so that your back is to their chest, lifting you against them, and their tongue glides across your neck. A nip of teeth and you gasp. “Let others see that you’re ours,” they murmur, and gently bite you again and again, down your neck to your shoulder. As their tongue strokes downward, curling around your nipple, their cock presses to your entrance. There’s a moment of resistance, and then the thick crown glides into you. Your cunt is puffy and slick with desire, and it only takes two thrusts for them to be fully seated inside of you. A groan of pure enjoyment goes through Venom.

“Yes,” you gasp. “God. Fuck me, Vee. I need—”

“We know what you need,” they answer, and begin to move. They hold you in place, your feet dangling in the air, your body pressed to theirs, as their cock plunges into you. You understand now why they took their time in teasing you. Because now they don’t have to hold back.

They drive into you, with such strength and desire that you can’t speak, can’t beg, you can only whine. It feels primal and perfect, and you try to spread your hips even wider, trying to take them deeper. You’re trembling, your whole body acutely aware of how _full_ you are.

“Our sweet mate,” Venom says. Even their voice sounds a little strained, the words punctuated with thrusts. You can’t see their face, but you can feel their body against yours, hips moving, arms so tight around you. “You’ve been so good, so patient.” One of their hands moves to cup your groin, fingers sliding through your slick folds. They stroke your clit, back and forth, rolling the nerves beneath their thumb.

It’s enough to throw you over the edge you’ve been dangling over—your cunt clenches hard around Venom’s cock, as if trying to wring every bit of enjoyment you can out of them. You’re distantly aware of saying their name over and over, and your eyes are closed, savoring the sensation of being well and truly fucked. All of the tension in your body leeches from you, until you’re limp and pliant in Venom’s arms.

And still—they’re not done with you. They drape you gently across the bed, turning you over so that you can see their face. Their eyes are on you as they thrust more slowly this time, thickness breaching your cunt with ease now that you’ve come once. It still feels amazing, but in the slow sweetness of slipping into a warm bath or a good massage. Pleasure spirals through you in a lazy tide, and you kiss Venom as they move within you.

You’re not sure how long they fuck you—they never falter, rhythm steady, and all the while they croon words of praise. _Good sweetling, you’re so good, look at you, you take our cock so well, you’re going to look beautiful filled with our seed, we want you overflowing with it, that’s it, come for us a second time._

Your second orgasm is slower than the first, your body quaking beneath the onslaught of sensations being heaped upon it. This time, Venom’s head tilts back and they growl, their hips flexing hard against yours. Despite how wet you are, you can still feel it when they spill into you. Their rhythm breaks, teeth snapping at the air as they come, hissing, “Yes, yes.” 

Even then, they don’t pull out. They merely roll you over so that you’re on your side, their arms around you, softening cock still deep within your cunt. “I’m leaking onto the sheets,” you murmur. “They’re going to stain.”

“Don’t care.” Venom strokes your back. “We like you so full of us.”

“Eddie’s going to grumble about the laundry.”

“Eddie is currently so blissed out that all he can think is, ‘Good.’”

You smile. The sight seems to make Venom happy, because they pull you tight against them and say, “Sleep. We’ll take care of things in the morning.”

You trust them. So you close your eyes and drift away.


End file.
